


Does that mean we're best friends?

by skyeminds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeminds/pseuds/skyeminds
Summary: Kara and Lena live in the same dorm and Kara just doesn't get why Lena is the only one who doesn't have a roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i've had this idea for a while and i've always been a sucker for college aus and supercorp.  
I hope y'all like it and i'm sorry if there's any mistakes.  
(Also i'm sorry if the summary sucks i didn't want to give anything away)

On the first month kara doesn’t think much of it, maybe the girl that lived on the room in front of her had some family emergency or something, that’s why she didn’t see her at all.

On the second month she just thinks they have different schedules. VERY different.

By the third month Kara starts getting more curious, every excuse she can come up with just doesn’t seem to fit…

Six months past by and Kara is honestly almost going to the girls apartment to ask her,  
but she thinks it would be a bit rude and inconvenient so she just starts asking around

“Winn, do you know the girl who lives on the room in front of mine?”  
“I don’t think so Kara, i don’t think i ever saw her. Do you know her name or something?”

and Kara realizes she doesn’t even know the girls name so she decides to find out her name and her degree before worrying about how she barely sees her, of course she could just ask the girl but if Kara is being honest she is really pretty and Kara feels a little intimidated

what if the girl finds her rude or something.

\---

Everything just seems so weird you know?  
Kara knows everyone on her floor, she knows everyone in almost every floor of her building, also she finds it kinda odd that the girl doesn’t seem to have a roommate, everyone there does, but the times that she saw the girl which was maybe 5 or 6 times in 6 months, she just saw her, no one else leaving, no one going in.

Kara finds it strange.

She decides that maybe she should ask around more, maybe to someone who knows more people and not Winn who only knows basically her friends group, so she decides to ask Lucy

“Hey Lucy, do you know who is the girl living in the room in front of mine?”

“There’s a girl living in the dorm in front of yours?? We’re always on your room and i never saw anyone i thought no one lived there”

So Kara thinks she may be imagining things.

That is until a week before thanksgiving comes around.

It’s a late night and she was coming back from game night, her roommate Nia was staying at her boyfriends and Kara didn’t really wanted to stay the whole night alone, but she also didn’t want to be a burden on anyone so she just postponed going to her room.

It was around 3 am, maybe? Kara honestly didn’t know anymore. The halls were empty and silent, usually the halls aren’t this quiet, but a few students had already left for thanksgiving and it was pretty late.  
She stopped in front of her door and reached for her keys in her pocket when she heard someone talking.

“No mom it’s okay”

Kara looked to the door in front of her

_Shit it was her_

_God her voice was as pretty as her face_

“It’s not like i’m used to us getting together on holidays anyways”

_She sounded a bit sad_

“Yeah mom, happy thanksgiving”

And then she heard a key, Kara swears she never moved faster, she was in her room with her door closed in probably a second.

So she looked through her peephole.

She saw the girl walking towards the bathroom, damn it’s been months and Kara couldn’t understand how the girl looked even prettier.

She didn’t sleep well that night, couldn’t stop thinking about what she heard. She wondered if the girl had someone to spend thanksgiving with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i had enough for a small chapter so i decided to post it already cause you guys seems to like it uwu  
Next update will take longer but the chapter will be bigger.  
I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.

“Hello, earth to Kara”

“What?”

"What’s going on with you Kara? I know you get distracted easily but you always pay attention when we’re deciding on what to eat”

It was a Friday night, the last time their friends were getting together before thanksgiving break, she was going home with Alex tomorrow, and she was still thinking about the girl.

“Sorry Alex it’s just, can’t stop thinking about what i heard”

“Don’t worry Kara, maybe she is going to spend thanksgiving with her friends or something”

“Yeah...”

“If you want we can stop by her room and try talking to her, if that makes you feel better”

“Okay yeah, maybe we’ll go”

But Alex forgot and Kara thinks it was for the best because even if they went there Kara wouldn’t know what to say to the girl

She couldn’t just say that she overheard a personal conversation the girl was having on the phone, besides it would probably be really inconvenient, they didn’t even know each other.

So she just tries to stops thinking about it.

When she comes back from the thanksgiving break she starts hearing rumors about this “Luthor girl”

“_Hey did you hear that the Luthor girl was the only one here on thanksgiving?”_

“_Yeah but i mean she deserves to be left here alone_”

“_I know right, her family is fucked up, I bet she is too_”

Kara finds it awful, the rumors are really mean and she goes to a big university so most people don’t really know each other

So why was everyone talking about this Luthor girl?

Kara decides to ask about her to the first friend she sees

“Hey James, do you know a girl named Luthor? I think she goes to school here or something”

“Oh do you mean Lena Luthor? i don’t know her personally but i heard the worst things about her. She must be a bitch or something”

and Kara just don’t get why James would say something like that about someone he doesn’t even know, she doesn’t get why anyone on the school would say thinks like that unless they really know this Luthor girl.

She decides she won’t ask anyone else, she doesn’t wanna contribute to rumors going around.

\----

Before Kara knew Christmas was almost there so she and a couple of people from her dorm decided to throw a Christmas party.

Everyone had to help somehow, so Kara was in charge of going from room to room and ask for a contribution, they decided that she was the best person to do it being that she knew pretty much everyone that lived on the dorm and everyone who knew her, liked her.

The thing is she knew pretty much everyone but not particularly their names and in which room they lived in and Kara didn’t want to be impersonal and offend someone by saying the wrong name or something like that, so she asked the university and was able to get a list with everyone’s names and rooms.

She was going through the list when she saw her name

_Lena Luthor_

That’s weird she didn’t know Lena Luthor lived in her dorm, or that she was the girl that lived in the room in front of hers. And that she didn’t have any roommate.

And then it all hit Kara, Lena was the pretty girl from across the hall.

To be honest that just messed with Kara's head even more, why did people hated her? Why was she the only one without a roommate? How did so many people talked shit on her when Kara barely saw her?

Did she convinced someone from the university to let her live alone? Or did no one wanted to live with her because of her reputation?

The second option scared Kara, Lena looked like such a nice person, why did everyone hated her?

She decided today wasn’t the day to knock on her door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, i’m not 100% satisfied with this chapter but i wanted to post it before christmas so here it is, i’ll try updating again as soon as i can 
> 
> Sorry if there’s any mistakes.

A few weeks passed and Kara still hadn’t knock on her door. At this point Lena was the only one left that Kara had to ask for a contribution, but she was postponing it as much as she could.

“Oh my god Kara just do it already, it’s been WEEKS!”

“I know Alex! I just don’t want to bother her.”

“Kara just admit that you have a crush on her and then grow some balls and ask her for the money, she is literally rich”

“I- ALEX, I do not have a crush on her, also her family is rich I don’t want to assume that she is too, that’s just rude”

“Yeah okay I'll give you that, but you should go ask her for the contribution, what’s the worst that could happen anyways? You have to do it eventually...”

To be honest Kara could think of a thousand things that could go wrong, but Alex was right, she had to do it eventually.

\----

It was Wednesday, 3 days before the party, when Kara realized that she had to do it today. For the rest of the week she would be pretty busy meaning she would have to knock on Lena’s door either too early or too late and she didn’t want to be even more inconvenient.

If Kara was being honest, for weeks, she tried to think exactly what to say when Lena answered the door.

“_Hey Lena, we’re having a Christmas party on our dorm and I’m in charge of asking for money, could you contribute?”_

_No, she’ll find me rude_

_I want her to have a good first impression _

_“Hey, I’m Kara I know you don’t go out a whole lot but we’re having a Christmas party and I was wondering if you could help out with money?”_

_Too straight forward? Yeah, I never even talked to her_

_Maybe I’m overthinking this, she’s just a regular girl, I’ll just be myself and say_

_“Hey Lena, I’m Kara I live in the room in front of yours. We decided to do a Christmas party and I’m here to invite you to it, so maybe if you want to go it’ll be Friday at 8. We are also asking everyone for a contribution, if you can? You don’t have to but it would really help us out.” _

_She decides that’ll do._

After rehearsing it for days Kara thought she was ready.

That is until a couple hours before she actually had to do it.

“I can’t Alex, what if-“

“No more ‘What if’ Kara, I know you’re scared but you have to do it, she’s the only one left and we kind of need the money if we’re going to actually help with the party.”

“Yeah, you’re right… But what if she finds me rude, or thinks I’m trying to take advantage of her?”

“She won’t Kara, you can do this! If she’s rude you can come back to my room and we’ll eat ice cream and watch shitty movies.”

“Yeah, YEAH! I can do this, it’ll be fine”

It wasn’t fine.

The moment Kara step on the hallway her stomach started to do a thousand backflips, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way when talking to someone new. Maybe when she was 12 and she was adopted by the Danvers?

Wait no Kara this is not the time, you’re almost at Lena’s door, just focus on what you have to say.

And there it was. Lena’s room.

_It’s just a door Kara, you knocked on a million doors before, it’ll be fine_

She knocked twice.

No answer.

She knocked again, now was not the time to back out, she was going to stay strong.

_“I’m coming!”_

_Oh shit, she’s coming! _

_WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, KARA!_

Kara could have sworn she was ready for anything, but she was NOT ready for what she saw next.

Lena opened her door wearing only a thin robe, while drying her hair with a towel.

Saying that Kara was in shock was an understatement, she immediately entered a full GAY PANIC.

The first thing she thought was

“_Legs. FUCK! Collarbones.”_

She realized she was staring for a few seconds now without saying anything.

“Hm, Hi! Can I help you?”

_STOP STARING KARA, YOU’RE SCARING HER! SAY SOMETHING. _

“H-Hi! I’m Kara. Danvers. Kara Danvers, uuh why did I just said my full name like James Bond?”

_Oh my god, why._

_“_Hey Kara Danvers, I’m Lena. Do you need something? How can I help you?”

_She’s so pretty… FOCUS KARA._

_“_Right so we’re having a party, a Christmas party… You know uh, for Christmas”

_She nodded, of course she nodded who doesn’t know what Christmas is._

_Okay maybe a small child wouldn’t know… _

_Kara, please just get this over with._

“And I am in charge of going from room to room to ask for a contribution, but I can see that you’re busy and I don’t want to bother you or waste your time, you don’t have to donate anything if you don’t want to we kind of already have enough money anyways but yeah if you want to come it’s on Friday, this Friday, at 8 pm, I think I already said that, I’m going to stop rambling now, I’m sorry, thank you for your time Lena it was nice to meet you see you around!”

Kara left before Lena could say anything else.

“_I’m coming! _Kara, what happened? Come in.”

“Hey Alex I- I went to her room and-“

“Hey hey, take a deep breath, i’m going to get you a glass of water and you can explain to me what happened.”

Kara ended up spending the night on Alex’s room, she knew she was very lucky to have a sister in the same dorm as her, but she didn’t want to abuse of Alex hospitality so she left as soon as she woke up the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> @skyeminds on twitter uwu


End file.
